Never Would I Ever
by vocaloidgirl365
Summary: Human AU/ Toris is meeting up with his old friend Feliks on their college breaks. As both meet again they both start to feel a nostalgia overwhelm them from the past and they both realize that they don't want to be apart anymore. Feelings are revealed and promises are made. Enjoy! ((Feel free to comment and leave a suggestion for any fan fictions you would like to see))


After years of being apart from him, Toris was finally being reunited with Feliks. He stood at the train station, staring at the gum that dotted the floor. The scent of piss and liquor was gently floating through the air and homeless wandered about. That was New York for you. Toris had been living there for about two years, studying to become an agricultural biologist. Walking on the farm land reminded him of times he'd slip in the mud at the pig pens or how the earth would smell of fertilizer and grass. He had even left several marks on trees that he'd claim as his own, marking it as his own land.

Feliks had also come to America in an attempt to be a fashion designer. He insisted that his 'fabulousness' would scream free tuition for the school he went to. Unfortunately his 'fabulousness' hadn't and he had to work to get a single scholarship. Toris knew it would happen, that's why he had prepared ahead of time. He constantly worked to get scholarships and grants just to help out with the cost. In the end, he was ten thousand short of the total four year cost; though he had time for that.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, the train came into the station and halted. Its graffiti covered doors revealing the mob of people inside. Just like any other station, people shuffled out and others shoved their way in. A distinct, "Like stop shoving," made its way to Toris's ears, turning to the source of the sound. He saw a mesh of blonde hair stumble out of the mechanical doors. "Like seriously, what is like wrong with you guys? Geez, at least have some like manners or something. Totally not fabu- Oh Toris!" He ran over the minute he saw him, dropping his suit case and running towards him with open arms. "You shouldn't leave your things on the floor like that Feliks, this place isn't clean."

"Oh stop and just like hug me! You are like totally such a nagger." He shut up immediately and embraced his friend warmly. "I missed you too." Letting go, he walked over to the abandoned case and picked it up. "Like are you gonna carry it?"

"Well yeah, it's only proper." He looked back to see Feliks scoff. "That's like, so totally like you Tor. I can like, totally carry my own bags."

"I know you can, but I'll just carry it for now." He could hear the grumbles from the Pol but ignored them. He knew Feliks was grateful and that's all that mattered. At the car he put the suitcase in the trunk and slammed it closed. The car he drove was a Toyota Camry, although old, he loved that car. The interior padding was starting to tear off, the trunk needed force to close, and it took a while to start but it was his car; his baby in a way and he wouldn't give it up for anything. "This car is so old. Why do you like, still have it?"

"Because it's mine and I like it. It's comfortable."

"You have weird taste in comfort. This is like, so not comfortable." All he could manage was a chuckle." If it wasn't sleek and new, Feliks didn't see the point in having it. That was just how he was. Finally they arrived to his apartment complex. The cracks were evident and a stray cat lurked outside. They all flocked their because of his downstairs neighbor. That man loved cats and took care of them all. His mate didn't try and stop him, seeing as he was a fan of cats too. Toris never complained though, since cats eat bugs and chased away the mice. Ever since they had moved in four months ago, there hasn't been a single pest or rodent. Thank god. "This place is so run down and gross."

"Oh stop complaining, it's not that bad you know."

"I guess." His eyes scanned over the place once more before he stepped out of the car. Toris just shook his head in amusement and stepped out of the car, opening the trunk only for it to fly open. He backed away just in time; that happened a lot. He broke his nose one time because of it. He took the case and slammed the trunk down. After shuffling about for his keys, he managed to pull them out by the time he reached the first door. A flight of stairs later and stuck door later, they were inside and sitting on the couch. Feliks exhausted from the trip and Toris exhausted from Felik's complaining about the totally 'unfabulous staircase.' "So like, did you miss me?" He turned in his seat and crossed his legs on the couch. It wasn't until now that Toris took in his outfit. A hot pink, long-sleeved shirt hung off one shoulder, the end of the sleeves pretty wide and open. His pants were grey skinny jeans that looked maybe a little too tight but that were Feliks for you. "Yes Feliks, I missed you. You are my best friend after all."

"Yup, like totally what I expected. I like missed you too but whatever I'm here now."

"Yeah this'll be interesting." Feliks just laughed in response. That was just like him, and I wouldn't have it any other way. He's been like this since I could remember.

_ "Feliks what are you going to do? Ivan's planning to beat you up and you don't even have a plan!"_

_ "Oh relax Tor, I like totally got this so don't you like worry your pretty face." He smiled and waved me off; the air reeked of overconfidence and stupidity. He was always like this. _

_ His body flew back as if he had been shot with a cannon ball. All Ivan had done was smack his forehead and he hit his head against the concrete. "Feliks!" He ran over to his limp body, head bleeding and ankle twisted. "Nyet. You are supposed to be my friend Toris, you silly boy why are you helping him?" He grabbed the back of his shirt collar and pulled him away from Feliks. "Feliks!" _

_ He turned his head and smiled in that overconfident way, "Do you really need me that much Tor?" Chuckling, he shakily stood, almost collapsing before catching himself. Toris was being dragged away by the arms of fear, tears streaking down his reddened cheeks and he so desperately tried to reach for Feliks, but to no avail. _

_ Years later, Ivan had moved on, throwing him and the others aside to make room for his newest addition. A Canadian whose soft words and kind gestures somehow melted the thick frost that laced his heart. It wasn't until then that Toris knew the cause of his icy attitude and behavior; being bullied and pushed around by all who wanted to overcome and overpower him. He had never had friends and was always alone. Even his hands, where beneath, the warmest blood pulsed through his body, were frigid and algid. The Canadian himself, Matthew, was a warm person despite all the neglect and dereliction he received. They both melted the frozen barrier of each other's hearts and merged to form a warm bond that was stronger than what most had anticipated. Of course, certain people had no problems with it. Others, like jock Alfred Jones had a huge problem with the Russian dating his half-brother. But Matthew was older and soon just ignored his brother's angry pleas. _

_ "Feliks! Ivan finally gave me up!" _

_ "Huh, oh my gosh! Tor that's like, so totally awesome!" He smiled and hugged him, it was short but Toris knew he had missed him all those years of separation. He sat and ate, chatting about all they had missed. It was as if they had never been apart at all._

"Tor, are you even listening to me?" He shook his head of the thoughts and finally focused on Feliks, "Huh?"

"I knew you weren't listening! I was talking about how I have a deal in Milan to be a fashion designer. Aren't you like proud?"

"Of course I'm proud, that's great. Isn't it the fashion capital?"

"Well yeah! It's only the most fashionable place on Earth. I can't wait to like, finally go there to totally work on the fashion line I like, have planned."

"Really? You have a line?"

"I will and it'll be like, so totally awesome!"

"Yeah, but if you're in Milan we can't really see each other, can we?"

"O-oh, I haven't really thought of that. That like sucks! We've been away for so long I don't wanna like leave you again!"

"I know. Well, let's not waste this time that we have ri-," It was so gentle and soft that he hadn't even realized what happened. His eyes took a moment to adjust from the fast paced movement before focusing on Feliks's closed eyes and lips pressed against his. Before reacting, he pulled away and avoided his gaze. "F-Feliks what was-"

"It was dumb but when you said that it like made me realize that I like, totally don't want you to leave me anymore. I want you with me forever and I won't let you leave again!" His grassy orbs showed determination, tears wanting to break free but Feliks was too strong to let them out without a fight. "Feliks it's okay, I'm not mad. I actually kind of feel the same way." Felik's eyes snapped up to meet his.

"You mean it Tor?"

"Of course I do, you're the most important person in my life."

"Oh Tor, you're so totally cheesy!" Throwing his arms around him, he embraced his childhood friend with a hug. "But I love it nonetheless." Toris just chuckled and held onto him as if his life depended on it. "How long have you like, liked me?"

"Well, for a while actually. Around the time we separated the first time."

"You mean the Ivan incident? I was like, so totally broken those years, oh my gosh."

"I know what you mean, I was too."

"So let's like, promise to never leave each other again, okay?"

"Okay."

"No pinky promise!" He held his well-manicured pinky out for Toris to take, only for him to kiss Feliks instead. "How about we kiss on it instead?" Feliks let out a giggle, which he'd deny later, and nuzzled his face against the other's neck with Toris returning the favor.

"Don't ever leave me again."

"Never would I ever."


End file.
